S and M - Sister Act
by Amphryxia
Summary: Sae figures out Makoto's secret. Not the secret you think, but rather an altogether more embarrassing one. Extreme smut!


(I'm actually halfway through playing Persona 5, but Makoto and Sae's relationship definitely made my ears prick up. Makoto herself seems like she really could be a closet freak, so I went with the idea as far as I plausibly could. Comments very much welcome, and I might continue it for another chapter if there's any interest. Enjoy!)

* * *

Makoto was settling in for a quick masturbation session when she heard Sae returning early for work. Makoto sprang up from her bed and took a second to think about where she should stash her sister's underwear. She put the pair of Sae's worn panties she had snuck out of the hamper under her pillow, re-buttoned the top two buttons on her school blouse and hurried out of her bedroom.

The long hallway between her room and the front of the spacious apartment they lived in allowed Makoto to smooth her hair and clothes out before Sae could notice anything out of the ordinary in her appearance. Makoto's simple brunette bob and light makeup worked to her advantage there.

Makoto headed straight for the kitchen and was not at all surprised to her sister pouring herself a drink. Sae's long silvery blonde hair immediately drew her eye. It was unavoidable, and part of the reason why Makoto felt invisible when she and her sister were out together .

Her tailored black skirt suit perfectly straddled the line between attractive and sexy. The black pumps Sae was wearing made her look quite a bit taller than Makoto. However the heels, even combined with the age difference between them, couldn't hide the fact that Sae would likely always be a few inches taller than her sister.

Although Makoto knew she was pretty herself and had more than a few admirers among her classmates, she had always felt outshone by her sister. Next to Sae's glamorous looks, she felt almost plain. That was probably the reason why Makoto was so turned on by her sister. After all, she honestly couldn't say she was attracted to any other women like that.

Sae was pouring what looked like gin into a small glass, something that her sister certainly would have never drank before she started going out with her colleagues after a case was finished. Makoto waited for Sae to drop an olive into her glass before speaking.

"Hi Sis. Tough day?" Makoto inquired politely. It was important to let Sae know that Makoto was not ignorant of how hard her job was.

"Yes. Were you studying?" Sae asked with disinterest, swirling the gin in her glass.

"Yes, of course." Makoto answered automatically. She had learned by now that the correct answer to that question was always yes, regardless of whether it was true or not.

"Good. Let me know when dinner is ready." Sae instructed after draining her glass.

Makoto watched her sister kick off her heels and walk over to the coffee table in the living room where she had already left her briefcase. Sae would be going through the files there until Makoto called her back to the kitchen for dinner. Which wouldn't take long to make at all, considering Makoto had already filled the rice cooker earlier and planned to pair it with miso soup and some of the very expensive sushi Sae had delivered to their apartment every week.

* * *

Makoto set the table and made certain to pour another glass of gin for Sae. Her reasons for doing so were not entirely altruistic. Sae was something of a 'mean drunk', and the more alcohol she drank, the more critical and aggressive she would become. While most people would want to avoid experiencing that, they didn't have Makoto's masochistic tendencies.

Sae came over from the living room and sat down at the kitchen table without Makoto having called her. Makoto sat down at the chair on the other side and noticed Sae had already picked up the glass of gin in front of her. Makoto watched with a small twinge of excitement as her sister began drinking.

At first they made the usual small talk, with Sae complaining about the various difficulties that came from working in the Tokyo prosecutor's office. Makoto was used to this litany and it soothed her conscience to hear it. After all, she wasn't simply trying to get her hardworking older sister drunk for her own purposes. Lashing out at Makoto was a good way for Sae to relieve the stress she accumulated during the day, where she had to deal with condescending co-workers, arrogant judges and hostile defense attorneys, all without losing her cool. Makoto got up more than once to refill her sister's glass with gin. Sae, getting more drunk by the minute, never questioned her younger sister's actions.

Sae now began abusing this lack-wit judge that had reprimanded her after an argument with an opposing defense attorney had started to get heated. Apparently it was common knowledge that he pushed the entirety of his casework onto his clerks and probably couldn't explain his reasoning behind half the rulings he made. This signaled to Makoto that it was time to turn Sae's ire onto herself.

"So what about those Phantom Thieves?" Makoto asked abruptly.

"...What about them?" Sae responded, frowning at her sister.

"I was just wondering if you heard any news. They're pretty popular at my school these days." Makoto asked idly.

"I can't talk about an active case, you know that. Besides, if you have time to fantasize about those criminals, you're not focusing on your schoolwork enough." Sae said sharply, adopting the scolding tone she always used when it came to Makoto's studies.

"I am!" Makoto whined, trying her best to look both defiant and guilty.

With luck, Makoto would give off the impression of someone lying on the stand. If she succeeded, maybe it would trigger Sae's natural instinct to go in for the kill, rhetorically speaking.

"Are you now? I hope that's what you're doing in your room all the time." Sae said with a contemptuous look.

"O-Of course. What else would I be doing?" Makoto said nervously, not having to fake anything this time.

"What else? Well let's see. I don't think my underwear makes for a good study aid. So what are you really doing with it?" Sae asked angrily, her eyebrows raised.

Makoto felt her blood run cold at the same time as she felt a tingle in her pussy. This was impossible, Sae couldn't know. Makoto had offered to do the laundry for both of them and had done it for months before she had stolen her older sister's panties. Just seeing the sophisticated and sexy pairs that Sae had worn in comparison to the simple and decidedly unsexy panties she herself wore was enough to capture her interest at first. After that, it wasn't long before she succumbed to the desire to put them on, then to shyly lick the area that covered the crotch. By this time Makoto was already aware of her masochism and overall weirdness and didn't freak out about what she was doing. But she probably would have died before admitting it to anyone else.

"I-I...I didn't..." Makoto stammered, not having made any kind of plan for this contingency.

"So if I look in your room right now, I won't find them?" Sae demanded, standing up a little too quickly. A brief unsteadiness showed that the liquor was indeed having an effect.

"Wait!" Makoto exclaimed in a panic.

If she had been thinking more clearly, Makoto would have realized she was acting just as guilty as before, though no longer intentionally. As it was, she could do nothing more than follow her sister's angry and somewhat unsteady strides toward her room.

* * *

Makoto entered her room to find Sae throwing off the covers on her bed, which unfortunately dislodged the pillow on top of them. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the lacy black panties Makoto had stolen earlier fell to the floor. Both of them looked at the panties for a moment, then looked at each other. Makoto couldn't have said a word even if she could think of anything, so it was Sae's pissed-off voice that broke the stillness.

"So. You're a pervert and a liar. Where are the rest of them?" Sae demanded, crossing her arms in front of her and giving Makoto a penetrating glare.

The word pervert pierced the paralysis that Makoto was experiencing at the moment, and she reacted completely without thinking. She brought a hand up to rub at her pussy beneath her skirt. It took a second for her to realize what she was doing, mostly because of the incredulous look on her sister's face.

"You're wearing them right now? Really? Get over here." Sae snapped. Her older sister stalked over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to the bed.

There was a second or two where Makoto briefly considered stopping this. She knew aikido, and though Sae did as well, the fact that one of them was drunk and the other one was completely sober would quickly determine things. But she decided to do nothing and let whatever happen, happen. Things were different between them now, and only by going forward would it end up anywhere better than it was now.

Sae had sat down on the edge of the bed and Makoto let herself be dragged over her sister's knee. Any second now, Sae would discover that Makoto was in fact wearing her panties. And what would happen then was anyone's guess, although her mind did it's best to spin several versions of it, some of which she would greatly enjoy.

Makoto felt her skirt get lifted and a waft of cool air pass over her butt. She heard only an angry snarl before she felt Sae pulling the stolen panties down. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. Makoto's tastes ran far closer to verbal and mental masochism than physical masochism, but she was prepared for this possibility when she let Sae pull her down.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*

Or she thought she had been prepared. Makoto had never been spanked before in her life. She wanted to take it stoically, but Makoto couldn't help but thrash in her sister's grasp. Pain there was entirely novel to her and it quickly overwhelmed her mental fortitude. But it was useless. Aikido couldn't help her here. She had zero leverage in her position and Sae was in no mood to let her go.

"Dad always *CRACK* let you *CRACK* get away with *CRACK* everything!" Sae shouted, interspersing her diatribe with harsh smacks. Makoto could only sob helplessly in response.

"You were his *CRACK* special *CRACK* little *CRACK* snowflake *CRACK* while I had to do all the work of following in his footsteps!" Sae shouted again. Through Makoto's tears, she could barely understand the words her sister was saying at this point.

"And I'm still doing all the work! 60 hours a week so you can lay here and frig yourself with my panties!" Sae hissed with a rage that was finally bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Makoto begged, sincerely wishing she had thought this through more.

"You're sorry!? Not as *CRACK* sorry *CRACK* as *CRACK* you're gonna be! Now I don't know what kind of *CRACK* useless *CRACK* pervert *CRACK* brat *CRACK* you think you're turning into, but it ends right now!" Sae shouted once more. Makoto nodded desperately, only really hearing the last three words.

"This is the last pair of my panties that you'll steal. These ones here!" Sae growled as she bent forward to pick up the lacy black pair from the ground.

Makoto was so preoccupied with the pain coming from her blistered ass that anything would have taken her by surprise. But Sae forcing the panties she was holding into Makoto's mouth was the last thing she expected.

"I'm tired of hearing your sniveling. You wanted these? You got em. Now shut up until I'm finished." Sae instructed, the contempt dripping from her voice.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*

Makoto had just begun regaining her composure when Sae started the spanking up again. It took only two smacks onto her already burning ass to drive logical thought out of Makoto's mind completely. In such a state, crying and futilely thrashing were the only two responses that she could grasp. Neither of which did any good whatsoever.

* * *

Finally it seemed like Sae was done. Pain was no longer raining down on her from above, and Sae wasn't saying anything either. Makoto tried to summon what little mental energy she had left to figure out what she should do now, but Sae solved that for her quickly. Makoto quickly found herself pushed down to the floor.

"God, I wanted to do that for so long." Sae said with a sigh as she rubbed her right hand.

Makoto remained on the floor. Doing anything else seemed too risky. Sae seemed to have nothing else to say however, and quickly stalked out of the room.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for Makoto to pluck up the courage to follow Sae. Her sister had retreated into her room and Makoto crept up to listen at the door. Unless she was mistaken (and this seemed unlikely, considering how much time Makoto spent doing this) Sae was touching herself.

Makoto took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. She peered around the edge to see what Sae was doing. Her sister was splayed out on the queen-sized bed in her room. Sae had stripped completely and was using a vibrator on herself. Makoto stared at her sister's naked body, which she had never seen before.

The sight was captivating. Sae's long silvery blonde hair was pooled around her head. Her breasts, which Makoto had never seen clearly before, were C-cups. Makoto's own breasts were closer to A-cups than B-cups, though for her pride's sake she bought B-cup bras.

The vibrator Sae was using was a pink jewel-toned one that looked expensive. It had an additional nub on top for stimulating the clitoris, and Sae was making use of that as well. Makoto briefly wondered whether she could cut down on her time spent masturbating if she had something like that to use.

Makoto touched herself idly and was surprised to find how wet she was. She immediately rubbed herself harder and was making plans to cum at the same time as her sister did when Sae opened her eyes and saw Makoto at the door.

"So you're peeping now too? I should have expected that from such a pervert. Well, come over here." Sae instructed, waving Makoto forward.

Makoto quickly scurried over and sat down on the edge of the bed, alternating her focus between Sae's face and her pussy. Sae's pussy was a shade less tight and pristine than Makoto's, but then, Sae was a more mature woman. Above her pussy was a well trimmed landing strip that matched the color of the hair on Sae's head perfectly.

"I don't need to be wasting the batteries on this thing when you're here. Make yourself useful for once and make me cum." Sae ordered, removing the vibrator from her pussy.

Makoto didn't need to be told twice. This was one of her deepest fantasies and she immediately bent down to lap at her sister's very wet pussy. Makoto had absolutely never done this before, but she hoped her enthusiasm would make up for it. A satisfied sigh from her sister let Makoto know she was doing the right thing.

"You're pretty good. You must have done this before. I bet this is what you've been doing during your 'investigations'." Sae said with a drunken laugh. Makoto couldn't disagree without stopping, but she settled for her making an disagreeable noise in her throat.

"Don't lie. You haven't found out anything for the principal because you're too busy being a little pussylicker." Sae finished with a moan, settling her hand on the back of Makoto's head.

"Maybe that can be your career. You'll be a professional cunt lapper. I bet some of the women in Shinjuku would go for that." Sae said cruelly, getting more and more into it.

Makoto whined and reached down to rub her pussy when Sae grabbed her wrist. Her older sister then grabbed her other wrist and pulled Makoto's hands up to Sae's breasts. She held them there until Makoto started to stimulate Sae's nipples.

"I think your selfish little pussy has gotten enough attention already. If you want to touch yourself in the future, you ask my permission, got it?" Sae growled, breathing harder than before.

Makoto gave a tiny noise of assent and redoubled her efforts at making Sae cum. She licked all the way up and down Sae's pussy lips, then concentrated on her clit. Makoto had the idea to alternate between swirling her tongue around Sae's clit and using her lips to suck around it. In no time Sae was gasping and forcing Makoto's head deeper with her hands. Makoto continued to stimulate Sae's clit for five minutes before she felt her sister's legs closing around her head. Sae let out a loud shriek, arched her back, and came hard. Makoto kept licking and sucking as passionately as she could, just trying to extend Sae's orgasm as long as possible.

After more than a minute of shrieking and writhing on the bed, Sae finally relaxed. Makoto's head was free, and she took a moment to gulp air and collect herself. In the time it took to do that, Makoto could see that Sae had become a little too relaxed. Her sister appeared to have fallen asleep.

Makoto briefly considered her options, then settled on pulling a blanket over Sae and tucking her in. She hesitated for a moment before reaching for Sae's vibrator. Makoto did agree to ask Sae's permission before touching herself, but considering the situation, she felt no guilt about breaking it this time one time. Makoto would, of course, take the opportunity to thoroughly clean Sae's vibrator with her tongue before using it.

As Makoto walked back to her room, she wondered about just how much Sae would remember from tonight. Their relationship would be radically altered regardless, and Makoto really couldn't guess what direction it would take. But she could worry about that later. For now she had more immediate concerns. Like how to masturbate with this thing when she couldn't insert it too deeply without tearing her hymen. Or how she was going to masturbate at all when her still-sensitive ass couldn't make contact with anything.

Oh well, Makoto would figure it out.


End file.
